


Guilty

by Louissmolbean



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissmolbean/pseuds/Louissmolbean
Summary: When Clementine came to save Louis. She felt upset finding him in the state he is in. So now she is feeling so guilty for not saving him.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing. I've been sick.

Clementine didn't know how to feel about Louis. She kept thinking about what if she came sooner. If she saved him instead of Violet.

She loves that boy with all her heart. And, she let him down.

She could never forgive herself. She will feel guilty for the rest of her life for this.

Clem woken up after getting hit in the head. She felt a throbbing pain inside her head. "Fuck.." Clem muttered and looked to see Louis next to her.

"Louis." The boy embrace her. Tears filled his eyes. He missed her so much. And he was scared. Hurt and traumatized from the pain Lilly caused. "What happened?"

Louis tried to make a sound but all it came out is weird noises. Aasim spoke up, "they cut his tongue out." Clem looked shookeh. "He just wouldn't stop talking."

"I'm sorry Louis." Clem felt like she was going to burst into tears.

"This is my fault..." She mumbled. Louis looked at her and shaking his head. Clem grabbed his hand, holding onto it for a while. "I'm so sorry.." Louis cupped her face with his other hand looking into her golden eyes. He wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault. She shouldn't worry about him, but he couldn't.

Louis started caressing Clem's face, Clem started tearing up. "Lou..."

He started wiping the tears away. Louis didn't want to see his girlfriend to cry. Especially not over him. Clem put her lips against his.

The kiss was short and sweet. She had blood in the taste of her mouth, but didn't mind.

"Lou.. I love you so much. And I'm so sorry." Clem hugged him tightly.

She gotten up and looked for a way out.

~

They gotten back to the school safe.

Louis was broken. Clementine was guilty.

She felt so hurt about this whole situation she distance herself. Spend more time alone. Sometimes would even hurt herself for feeling so dumb. 

Everyone noticed something was off with Clem, Louis noticed. He wanted to see her. Clem was always gone. She woke up by AJ. “Clem?” Clem looked at AJ, giving him a fake smile. “What's wrong?” Clem asked. AJ hugged her. “Clem, why are you avoiding me and everyone else?” 

Clem just smiled and said, “I just need time alone.” AJ nodded and head off to see Tenn.

  


~

Clem was in her hiding place she goes to. It was few miles away from the school. She couldn't help but to start to cry.

The tears just start to pour.

“He should be angry with me.”  Clem muttered to herself. She grabbed out a knife of hers. Looking at the blade admiring how it looks. She didn't think twice when she the knife slipped through her skin. She winced in pain, but kept telling herself she deserves it.

~

After harming herself a few more times. She decided to head back. Expect the blood smell lead walkers to her. She cursed and try to run away but tripped. She just closed her eyes for the impact, someone caught her. “Clementine?” She opened her eyes to see James. “Are you okay?” He looked at her arm. Clem just shook her head and the two head out to his camp.

~

Clem sat down looking at the ground nervously. Shouldn't this boy be upset with her. Yet he's here helping her out. 

He finally finished bandaging her up.

“There. So what happened?” James asked.

“Nothing...don't worry.” Clem mumbled. “I won't judge you. Tell me what's wrong?” 

Clem looked at James. “I can't help, but thinking about what happened on the boat.” 

“It's just… I'm horrible.” Clem said. Then tears rolled down her cheeks. “God, I'm sorry.” 

James sat there awkwardly, and decided to hug her. “It's okay, We all make mistakes.”

  


~

Clem told James how she felt guilty. How she has been ignoring everyone for the past few days. Mostly how she felt so bad she started harming herself. James listen to her and didn't judge her at all. “I am too guilty to go talk to Louis. All I think about is how I fucked up.” 

Clementine wiped the tears from her eyes. Her face reddened from the tears.

“Clementine. I think you should tell him. He's worried about you. All of your friends are.” 

Clem frowned. “Okay. Thanks for listening.” James gave her a smile and she head back to the school.

~

Louis was in Clementine's room. AJ was in there with him. “Clem has been acting weird Louis.” AJ said. Louis nodded, he had a piece of paper on him. Wrote something down. 

**_Is it because of me?_ **

AJ frowned at that. “I don't know.. I hope not.”

  


Clementine came into her room to be greeted with the two.

“Hey Clem. Louis was worried about you. I was too. Where were you?”

Clem sighed softly, “Doesn't matter, I'll talk to Louis alone. If it's alright with you.” 

AJ ran off and went to see Tenn.

  


Louis smiled at Clem and wrote something down in his notebook. 

_**Hey, I missed you**. _

  


Clem looked over the note and giggled. “I bet you do.” Putting her hands on her hips. 

  


Louis wrote another thing down. Showed Clem it right away.

_**Are you okay, I'm worried about you**. _

  


Clementine grabbed his hand and sat him down on her bed.

  


“I'm sorry for not coming to get you sooner. I feel so bad. I wish I could go back.” Clem said.

He shook his head and wrote down something down on his paper.

> _ **Clem, don't beat yourself up over it. I am okay and I love you still.** _

Clem looked over the paper. Looking over it

Clem's eyes started to water as she hugged Louis tightly. Louis smiled, kissed her softly. 

_ **Don't feel guilty.** _

Louis showed her. “Thanks Louis..” She gave him sweet soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you.”

Louis wrote down something on the paper yet again.

> **_I love you too, I wish I could tell you that instead of writing it._ **

After a few days Clem started coming around. She didn't feel guilty so much. Louis and her been trying to help him talk again.

It started to work. He only got a few words out but Clem was happy with it.


End file.
